I Choose Truth
by Velocity3127
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez play truth or dare and some secrets are revealed! I don't own anything except the plot and story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi! It's Velocity3127! This is my new twoshot, I Choose Truth! It would probably be set in season 2, before Real Life and Reel Life so they're just friends, but after Couples and Careers. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

We were playing a friendly game of truth or dare. We started with everyone choosing dares, as usual. Normally it wouldn't even be truth or dare, it would just be dare. So Trish got fired from her latest job by throwing bowling balls at customers, Dez ate food off of the food court floor, and Austin flirted with 10 random girls.

And then Trish asked me, "Ally, truth or dare?"

It would be unheard of to choose truth. We never did. Any other day, I would choose dare. But that day I was feeling curious and I wanted to know what truths would have to be told. After all, they couldn't be that bad. I only have one big secret...

So I said, "I choose truth."

Dez gasped, Austin fell over, and Trish said, "Seriously?"

But eventually Trish came up with something to ask me.

"Ally, do you still like Austin?"

I stalled. How was I supposed to answer this?

"Come on, Ally!" Dez urged, "You have to answer!"

"I...I-" I struggled to say anything.

"Ally, come on, be honest." Trish demanded.

"Ally?" Austin asked, "Is it true? Do you still like me?"

"I-Austin," I stammered, "I-yes! Yes, Austin, I still like you! I-I think I-I'm in love with you!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry this chapter was short. The next one will be longer, and it will definitely be more in-depth than this one and my other story, An Interesting Fan. I hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you to theausllydoctor for your positive review and encouragement! I really appreciate it!**

 **This chapter will have more romance-y stuff/kissing and stuff. I honestly don't have any personal experience with this so I hope it's still okay... I've read a lot of other fanfictions to try and inform myself. You have to do your research! ;)**

* * *

 **Austin's POV:**

"I-Austin,"Ally stammered, "I-yes! Yes, Austin, I still like you! I-I think I-I'm in love with you!"

I didn't say anything at first. Trish did.

"Ohhh, Ally, you've got it bad!"

It was awkward for a little bit because I didn't say anything. So Trish and Dez randomly decided to get up and leave. I didn't say anything. Neither did Ally. Then I realized...was she crying?

"Ally, do you wanna help me write my new song? Come on, let's go up to the practice room." I told her.

"Okay," she said quietly, with something that sounded like a sob.

* * *

 **Ally's POV:**

I don't know why I said that. When I get nervous, I tend to ramble. I made myself vulnerable, and now I'm just going to end up heartbroken. I went up to the practice room with Austin, slightly in tears. I can't help it. I love him so much. Every since we decided to be just friends, I've begun to love him more and more.

But I have to hide my tears. We have a song to write, and I can't let my feelings intervene. We went in, and he...locked the door. We never locked the door while we wrote.

"Austin, I'm sorry," I sobbed, "please don't be too mad at me."

"Ally, I don't think you understand." was all he said.

"Please don't end our friendship," I begged, "I'll do anything for you. As long as we can stay friends. I'm sorry, Austin. Please, Austin."

"Ally, you don't understand." he repeated.

"No, I do," I was crying now, "we can just be friends. I promise my feelings will go away. Please, Austin. I love you, but we can just be friends. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. _Please_ , Austin."

"Don't cry, Ally." he said gently.

And he started kissing my tears away.

I gasped. No one has ever made me feel this heartbroken in my life, yet no one has ever made me feel so comforted and cared for.

"Austin, you don't have to do this for me." I told him, still sobbing a little.

"No, Ally, I already told you. You don't understand. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known. And there's nothing that I've wanted more than for you to love me as more than just a friend." he confessed.

Again, I gasped. No one has ever said anything like this to me before. And suddenly, I felt really shy.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

"There's nothing that I've wanted more than for you to love me as more than a friend." I told Ally.

She gasped, and suddenly she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me really quickly.

"Come on, Ally," I teased, "why are you so shy today? You know that's not a proper hug."

So then she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me as best as she could, and I pulled her closer. It always felt so good to hug Ally. She fit so perfectly into my arms, I always knew we were meant for each other. She nuzzled her head into my neck, and I kept holding her tight. But I've always wanted more...

I broke away from the hug, and Ally whimpered.

"Ally?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I...can I kiss you?"

"Of course, Austin, I mean, why would you even..."

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

And suddenly his lips were on mine. We've only shared one kiss before, and it barely lasted a second. That was after I conquered my stage fright. But this was different. It felt so good. I just wanted more.

Austin pulled me closer, and soon my hands were tangled in his hair. We were inseparable. His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. This was only my second kiss in my entire life, and nothing had ever felt better.

And then he started kissing down my neck and I moaned again. My head rested on his shoulder, too weak to support myself. Only Austin could make me feel this way.

"Mmmm," I moaned, "Austin."

And he kissed my lips again, and I gasped. Suddenly, out of breath, he let go.

"Nooo, Austin, that felt so good," I whimpered.

It was silent for a few seconds. Then Austin was the one who spoke.

"I love you, Ally."

"And you know I love you too." I replied with just as much passion.

"Ally?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Why would I ever say no? Of course, Austin."

And then he kissed me again.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! Feedback on romantic scenes would be really appreciated, because honestly I have no idea whether this is any good. Thanks!**


End file.
